1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape cassette storing case for storing a tape cassette used in a VTR (Video Tape Recorder).
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, the tape cassettes are widely used. In order to protect these tape cassettes from dust, a shock given in falling, etc., the tape cassettes are put into the tape cassette storing case (also referred to as a “storing case” hereinafter) and then carried/stored (for example, see JP-A-10-211984).
Meanwhile, sometimes mutual stacked positions of the storing cases are displaced due to vibration of a push car during when the storing cases in which the tape cassette is kept respectively are stacked in the vertical direction and then loaded on the push car to transport, etc., so that the storing cases lose their balance and fall down. Thus, such storing cases were hard to handle.
Also, in order to prevent the mutual displacement between the stacked storing cases, such a structure is thought of that uneven portions are provided to their stacked positions of the storing cases to engage with each other. However, when the storing cases are aligned in the rack to store, such storing cases are hard to take out since the uneven portions are engaged mutually in their stacked positions of the storing cases. Conversely, such structure was difficult to handle.
For this reason, the tape cassette storing case convenient for handling was requested strongly such that the stacked storing cases can be prevented from falling down in transport, etc., it is easy to take out the selected storing case appropriately from the stacked storing cases in storing, etc., and so forth.